Packaging substrates generally include a wiring layer, a solder masking layer formed on the wiring layer, and a photo-resisting layer formed on the solder masking layer. A number of first openings is defined in the solder masking layer to expose portions of the wiring layer. The portions of the wiring layer exposed through the first openings serve as contact pads. A number of second openings communicating with the first openings is defined in the photo-resisting layer. A copper layer is plated in each pair of the first opening and the second opening by an electroplating method. The photo-resisting layer is removed from the solder masking layer, and the copper layer plated in each pair of the first opening and the second opening forms a copper portion protruding past the solder masking layer.
As inner diameters of the first opening and the second opening are relatively small, the inner diameter of the second opening is designed to be greater than the inner diameter of the first opening in order to improve an alignment accuracy, which increases an interval between two adjacent copper portions.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a packaging substrate and a method for manufacturing the same that can overcome the limitations described.